


Ambrosia

by lifescream



Series: Demigods: Love and Desire [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Demigods, Dry Humping, F/M, Jaemin is Aphrodite's son, Jeno is Adonis' son, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Rival Relationship, Secret Relationship, Slow Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifescream/pseuds/lifescream
Summary: Jaemin and Jeno are still happily in love together despite their family feud. But what happens if Jeno’s brother, Lucas, catches them in bed? With two families’ dispute, how will Jaemin and Jeno handle their situation?Son of Aphrodite X son of Adonis returns!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: Demigods: Love and Desire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710469
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	Ambrosia

* * *

“Jaemin” the son of Adonis softly whispers against the soft, blush tinted hair of his lover.

“Yeah?” Jaemin groggily responds, humming at the feel of Jeno’s breath in his ear. His eyes flutter open, welcoming the beaming rays of morning sun.

Jeno snakes his arm around his lover’s bare body, hovering above the son of Aprhodite to place a soft kisses against Jaemin’s long lashes. “Wake up, sleepy head”

Jaemin smiles, turning to face the golden haired demigod. It’s times like these that Jaemin wishes mornings were longer— where they could bask at each other’s presence longer, where they could just be Jaemin and Jeno— not the son of Aphrodite and Adonis. No eyes to judge them and no rules incriminate their relationship.

But everything comes to an end at some point.

“We’ll be late for the camp” Jaeno says, lazily getting up. Both men hesitate to get ready, knowing what the future holds for them as soon as they see their siblings. They are lovers for sure, but they might as well be strangers in the eyes of the demigods.

* * *

Jeno arrives before Jaemin first, that’s how they arranged it. So as soon as the Jaemin walks in, Lucas, one of Jeno’s older brother, snickers “Tardiness becoming a habit?”

“There’s no schedule for today, Wong” Jungwoo, Jaemin’s older brother, counters. “That’s a weak attempt to pick on my brother. Find someone with your own size”

Lucas raises a brow “Why? Your scrawny baby brother can’t defend himself?”

Before Jaemin and Jungwoo could say anything, Jeno interrupts them. He eyes the brothers from head to toe before turning to his own brother “Lucas, Jaehyun’s calling for you”

Lucas throws them a mocking smirk before heading away with his brother.

“All of Adonis’ offspring are such rascals” Jungwoo says in spite “you better not lose to that Jeno kid, Jaemin”

“But there’s no—“ Jaemin is about to reason until he sees Jungwoo’s menacing glare.

* * *

For the second day, they are scheduled for sparring with swords. Jaemin and Jeno are faced off, their respective friends cheering on them. Jeno makes a move first, swinging his sword with practiced ease. Jaemin successfully counters and dodges Jeno’s attacks. After all, agility is one of his best strengths.

“Jaemin hyung is actually lasting long against Jeno hyung” Jisung, son of Pan, says with adoration.

“But Jeno hyung isn’t even breaking a sweat” Chenle, son of Plutus, comments. “This is the first time I’ve seen them battle against each other with swords. I must say this is such an intense sword fight”

“Oh, they always sword fight any chance they get” Haechan, son of Hades, mockingly says.

”They even sword fight at school?” Chenle asks innocently.

Haechan’s memory of walking in on Jaemin blowing Jeno sent shivers down his spine. After that incident, Jaemin and Jeno openly flirt in front of him without a single care. It’s almost unbelievable how they can keep up with this rivalry charade for years. “I said what I said”

With one swing of Jeno’s sword, he disarms Jaemin. Jaemin calmly stops moving with Jeno’s sword against his neck.

“Still green, Na” Jeno smirks “you know I have the advantage when it comes to this”

“You should be careful with your words, Lee” Jaemin challenges, using his forefinger to move Jeno’s sword away from his neck “You might have won today but next time, you’re going to lose”

“There’s no way an offspring of Adonis will lose in sword fights, especially against the children of Aphrodite” Lucas mocks from the audience.

“Geez, Lucas” Renjun, son of Hermes interjects “can you shut up for once?”

Lucas glares at the shorter man “You’re on against me next, Huang”

* * *

“Are you sure no one comes here?” Jaemin asks, inspecting the empty lounge atop the cabins. It’s small, but in a way cozy and warm.

Jeno snakes his arms around Jaemin’s waste, kissing the latter’s slender neck “I’m sorry about earlier. And about Lucas, too”

“I’m sweaty” Jaemin chuckles softly, feeling ticklish from Jeno’s butterfly kisses. He turns to face the golden boy, circling his arms around the latter’s neck “Plus, I try not to mind. He’s very childish after all despite being older than you”

Jeno leans his head against the pinkette “What would I do without you?”

“I’m also at loss without you” jaemin confesses, kissing Jeno’s cheek.

Jeno buries his head into the crook of Jaemin’s neck. He smells Jaemin’s scent of sweat and dirt. Jeno doesn’t mind it. In fact, he likes Jaemin’s natural scent. Maybe it’s because he is the son of Aphrodite that everything about him is enticing. Jaemin is just like a walking seduction, tempting Jeno with his every move.

And Jeno loves every bit of Jaemin’s being. He loves Jaemin’s smile, Jaemin’s serious face, and even his crying face. Everything about Jaemin is just so beautiful, inside and outside.

“Make love to me, Jen” Jaemin whispers, biting Jeno’s ear lobe “pour into me all of your feelings”

Jeno’s hands cup Jaemin’s firm buttocks, intentionally massaging his hole against his jeans. He gently places Jaemin on the couch, kissing the plump pink lips he’s been aching to taste.

Jaemin welcomes Jeno wholly, opening his mouth to let Jeno’s tongue in. as Jeno explores his orifice, Jaemin begins to grind against Jeno’s crotch.

Jeno takes of both his and Jaemin’s shirt, immediately diving into one of Jaemin’s budding nipples. His one hand plays with the pinkette’s other nipple, fiddling with it until it hardens.

Jaemin gasps softly at the stimulation from his chest and crotch. The growing feeling between his legs begins to become painful, yet Jeno continues to grind ever so slowly.

“Daddy” Jaemin moans, searching for more friction from Jeno “you’re teasing me”

“Do you want to come, baby?” Jeno questions as he sucks more of Jaemin’s nipple, biting it softly.

“I want to come with your cock in me” Jaemin pleads breathlessly “Hurry, daddy!”

“You’re always so impatient” Jeno chuckles at how endearing he finds a needy Jaemin. He takes off Jaemin’s pants and underwear, spreading his legs wide to get a good view of the twitching hole “and so beautiful”

Jeno takes a bottle of ambrosia nectar Aleftover and pours some into Jaemin’s nipples down to the flushed hole. He inserts his middle finger inside Jaemin, lubed with plenty of ambrosia. Jeno takes his time pushing inside Jaemin, enjoying the wanton sounds of flesh and juice.

Jaemin’s cock begins to harden, pulsating at Jeno’s every movement “Jeno”

“I’m still stretching you, babe” Jeno smirks, licking and sucking Jaemin’s nipples once again.

“Fuck me already” Jaemin whines, grabbing a handful of Jeno’s golden locks “I want your cum in me so bad”

“Alright” Jeno sighs in defeat, giving Jaemin an open mouthed kiss.

Jaemin sucks at Jeno’s tongue, tasting the sweetness of the ambrosia. He hums in desperation when he feels Jeno’s tip prodding his hole.

Jeno pushes slowly, relishing in the warmth of his lover. He thrusts slow and deep, leisurely exploring Jaemin’s deepest spot.

Jaemin digs his nails into Jeno’s toned arms, the heat and the friction splitting him open. Yet Jeno’s pace is slow, painfully slow that Jaemin begins to ache. He reaches for his cock, already slippery from the ambrosia “Daddy, I want to come”

“You come first” Jeno says reassuringly, his pace never getting any faster.

Jaemin continues to whine, pumping his cock faster. Within a few seconds, Jaemin finally comes and spurts all over his mouth and face.

Jeno licks the semen in Jaemin’s mouth, kissing Jaemin in the process and letting the latter taste his own cum.

“Jeno, I’m still sensitive” Jaemin gasps from oversentivity, his grip on Jeno tightening “I- I’m—“

“Me too, baby” Jeno growls, pushing harder into Jaemin “I’ll cum in you so hard”

“Yes!” Jaemin screams, his insides twisting in excitement and anticipation for Jeno to finally come in him.

With one last thrust, Jeno finally erupts into Jaemin. His cock pulsates with every drop of semen embedded in the son of Aphrodite. Jeno lets his body fall on top of his lover, basking in Jaemin’s sweet scent.

“What the hell, man?”

Both lovers see Lucas’ shocked figure, mouth wide open in surprise.

* * *

Jeno and Jaemin emerge from the room to see Lucas standing outside with arms crossed. His face is darkened with betrayal as he sees his younger brother with the son of Aphrodite. “So you’re sleeping together?”

“Jaemin is my lover” Jeno says clearly with no trace of fear.

“Lover?” Lucas scoffs “with a spawn of Aphrodite?”

“So?” Jeno raises a brow. Jaemin sneaks a glance at his lover, his admiration for Jeno increasing the way the golden boy is willing to fight for Jaemin. Jeno pulls Jaemin close, determination filled in his eyes “What’s wrong with it?”

“Everything!” Lucas’ voice becomes louder “Why are you even together?”

“Lucas” Jeno says with a lowered voice “even if you don’t like Jaemin’s family, Jaemin never did anything wrong to you”

Jeno continues “Name one thing Jaemin has ever done to you that gives you the right to degrade him”

Jaemin interposes “Can’t we be in love? Jeno is Jeno and I am me. But because you continued this fight, we couldn’t love freely now matter how much we wanted to show it.”

“Lucas, I won’t convince you to set aside your dislike with Jaemin’s family” Jeno holds Jaemin’s hand firmly “But I would wish for you to stay out of our relationship and stop bothering Jaemin again.”

“Well, if my beloved brother says so.” Lucas sighs, shifting awkwardly. He then turns to Jaemin, “I don’t have any personal grudge against you and I’m also sorry for always picking on you. You’re right, Jeno is Jeno and you are you and I have no right to judge you based on your family. I hope you can forgive me.

Lucas adds “I wish there’s more people like you two— willing to put behind the dispute and actually tried to get to know each other. Jaemin, take care of Jeno okay?” He holds out his hand for the pinkette “He’s my precious brother after all”

Jaemin takes Lucas’ hand and shakes it “Will. Thank you, Lucas.”

“By the way” Lucas says before leaving, “that lounge will be renovated tomorrow. You might want to find some place to have sex from now on”

* * *


End file.
